Breather
by CodeLyokoIsTheBest
Summary: Some people who were the busiest of all however, occasionally needed a breather, if only an hour or two. Oblivious to the frantic people down below, one figure floated above all the chaos...
1. Sector V

_**Disclaimer: I don't own FusionFall, simple as that.**_

_**Okay, I know this is short, but I may continue this with any other character. That's only if you want me to.**_

* * *

Breather

Fuse's invasion was becoming more dangerous every second, but somehow and someway everyone was able to get everything done. It didn't matter if it took them and hour, week or month. They would carry on with all their might to prevent their planet from being transformed into a toxic green ball of mush. Some people who were the busiest of all however, occasionally needed a breather, if only an hour or two.

Oblivious to the frantic people down below, one figure floated above all the chaos. She hadn't been able to get away for at least a month or so and she was happy enough only to have five minutes. Her mind drifted off to her family and friends, who were working hard, just as she had been. Even though one of her sisters was missing, she knew that she would be doing her part somehow. Her other sister was alongside the mayor, making sure Townsville was safe from any major threat. Her father, or to some her creator, was busy working with the other scientists to invent technology more powerful than the supplies Fuse had.

She had made a lot of friends and allies during the war and was completely open to make more. Everyone knew she and her sisters were friend material, no matter who they were. They could always count on them to help them, whether it be saving the day or advice, they would listen to you. Well, maybe just she would. She couldn't imagine her tomboyish sister giving advice other than _"Take him out!"_ or _"I'll bash 'em for you!"_ Her other sister would just want everyone to get along peacefully.

As she drifted over Sector V, she chuckled. Everyone who was right down on the ground looked tiny from up there. They all looked like large ants, frantically searching for their food. Normally she would have said something, but her desire for being unnoticed kept her from doing so. She flew over the highest point of the Sector V tree-house and perched herself in a position where she wouldn't be seen.

Without meaning to, her thoughts drifted over to something unexpected: love. Requited or not, it was a powerful thing. Whether it was family love or friend love, it was special. The other kind of love however troubled her as it was both the most and least easy to read in so many ways. At this thought, her thoughts wandered over to a certain boy she knew in Tech Square, helping her father out with his amazing skills. He was only about the same age as her, but she had to admit, he might even be better than her father. He always seemed to amaze others by creating something unusual, just using his own mind and other tools.

She sighed and glanced down at the ignorant people down below. There were less of them now, as it was already sunset. They had been the people let off early, the ones needing to rest. The majority of people were going to be working until dawn, just as she was. It wasn't just one person's effort, but a whole team.

_From high in the sky, one person is nothing more than a small being, unnoticed by the planets and stars. As a team we are finally recognised as the people of Earth._ She knew it sounded stupid, but it was true. _Well, to Fuse I don't think it makes a difference._

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a ringing sound. She glanced down at her vibrating pocket and sighed. She grabbed her nanocom and pressed the answer button.

"Numbuh 5?"

"Blossom, I need you to go to Marquee Row. We have a surprise for you and Bubbles," Numbuh 5 replied.

"Uh, okay... If it really is that important."

"Oh it is."

Blossom hung up and began to fly to the downtown area feeling confused. The only person she knew was stationed in Marquee Row was Ace. It was then she remembered Belladonna, the lead singer for Ace's rock band. She shook her head at the thought.

_No, it can't be. Can it?_

_**

* * *

**_

Okay, if you want me to continue this, just say so. What do you think about getting Bubbles' and Buttercup's point of views before a reunion at the end?


	2. City Hall

_**Disclaimer: I do not own FusionFall, but I shall always wish.**_

_**This is the second part of Breather. I already have an idea for Buttercup, but that's for later. Anyway, I hope you like it and I did it right. :D**_

* * *

"This is the third jar today Mayor, what's with all the pickles?"

"A Mayor always needs to be in ship shape when his town is in danger!"

The girl let out a small chuckle. The Mayor was always counting on her to open his pickle jars when he needed strength. Twisting the lid with all her might, she opened the jar and handed it to the Mayor. She smiled as she watched him skip happily to his office. She sighed and flew out the door to get some air.

She was surprised there weren't many people around, as the place was usually bustling and busy, even at sunset. She noticed a few of the faces, but other than that she had no idea who the others were. She decided to fly around the area, as she'd been cooped up inside all day. She took off, leaving a blue streak behind her.

Due to her fantastic vision, she could see the tip top of the Sector V tree house. This made her wonder if her sister was okay. They spoke to each other regularly during the war, but definitely not as much as they used to. The results of them not living in the same house and taken a little while to get used to, but she had adapted exceptionally well to them. Well, she didn't think she really had a choice considering the circumstances she was in.

She did a few flips, just to loosen up her muscles. She let out a cry of joy. She had spent so much time at City Hall that she had become all stiff without flying regularly. It was unusual for her and she was happy to be able to relax. Not really paying attention to where she was going, she saw a familiar person down below who looked a little confused. She gently descended to the ground in front of the person, gaining their attention.

"Hi Mandark, you look confused, do you need any help?"

"Huh? Oh, hi. Do you know where Dexter is? I can't find him anywhere."

"No, sorry, did you check his office at G-Labs?"

"Yeah, I already did and he's not there. Geez, one of these days he really is going to make us all die with worry."

The teen girl smiled. Even though they were mostly known as rivals, Dexter and Mandark had created a bond during the invasion. It may not have been the closest bond in the world, but nevertheless, it was a bond. Before they had hated each other's guts and when the war had finally commenced they _very_ reluctantly agreed to help each other out. A few months later, they were working together without arguments, and any disagreements were seen as an improvement on their friendship.

"Don't worry Mandark. He has to be somewhere around here. I'll tell you if I see him, okay?"

"Okay, thanks."

She rose up into the air, waving goodbye to the boy down below. She wondered if Dexter was with her father, the professor. It was likely, as they both worked together to uncover the secrets of the fusions. It was nice to be related to and be friends with pure geniuses. It made life so much easier, not that it was very easy at the time.

Thinking of her father made her feel slightly upset. She hadn't seen her father in ages. Her sister had attempted to arrange a picnic, but the professor's scientific discoveries had stopped him from attending. Bubbles had been disappointed, but knew it was for the saving of the earth. She had always known that one day her father would help save the world in his own brainy way as opposed to her and her sisters' direct approach. It was for that reason that she was particularly interested in the professor's work.

In the distance she saw the sea, something that over the past year she had certainly not enjoyed as much as she used to. She wondered if her other sister had gotten out of there alive, no thanks to Mojo Jojo. If she had survived, she wondered if Mojo would ever be forgiven. In her opinion, it was wise that at that time it wasn't good to forgive him yet, if ever.

Speaking of Mojo Jojo, she was passing Mojo's Volcano just as he was stepping outside. She saw him glance up at her and quickly look back down. This had been happening for a year, but she didn't mind. Mojo hadn't attacked since the incident and that was absolutely fine with her. Of course, if she had to choose between getting her sister back and fighting Mojo or having a missing sister and not fighting Mojo, she'd choose the former.

Feeling tired, she flew to a bench on the side of a road to relax. She closed her eyes, ready to take a little nap when she felt the vibration of her communicator against her pocket. She opened her eyes and flicked the top of her communicator up.

"Hello?"

"Bubbles, we need you to come to Marquee Row, okay? It's a super surprise!" exclaimed the voice on the other end of the line.

"Oh, thanks Numbuh 3, I'll be there soon enough."

Bubbles shut of the communicator and began to fly towards Marquee Row, certainly not far from where she was now.

_Hm, wonder what this is all about?_

_**

* * *

**_

Yay! I couldn't decide who would contact Bubbles, but I decided on Numbuh 3 because Bubbles is good friends with her due to their personalities. Plus, I think I made Bubbles, Mojo and Mandark too OOC.


	3. Marquee Row

_**Disclaimer: I do not own FusionFall; if I did it would already be available to play in Australia.**_

_**Here's the third part. I killed the Ace's character and the flashback scene. Oh, and I apologize for the Blossom/Dexter moment. Couldn't help myself. :D Anyway, enjoy it!**_

_**By the way, the **italics **in the middle are the flashback scene. :D**_

* * *

"They're on their way."

A green clad girl nodded her head, worried about her sisters and father's reactions when they saw her. She didn't know whether they would be really happy or another emotion. From beside her, her boyfriend gave her a reassuring smile. Although she could barely see his eyes due to his sunglasses, she knew he was concerned about her. She had been through so much in the last year that it felt like a big blur. She remembered that a year ago she had been knocked into the ocean by one of her enemies. She's been found by her ex rival Ace and took her in. She had received amnesia because of the attack beforehand, so for a year she went by the name 'Belladonna.' She had become the lead singer of Ace's band and eventually became his girlfriend. She chuckled faintly at that thought. A few years ago she would have never even considered being Ace's girlfriend. It was amazing how much could change in just several years.

She stared at the sunset outside the window, realizing how beautiful it was. When she was younger she would have normally ignored it and kept on crime fighting with her sisters. Even though she was the most tomboyish out of her and her sisters she still had her moments, especially as an adolescent. She forced herself to turn away from the fantastic view and swept her eyes over the room. She and Ace were inside one of buildings down at Marquee Row. They were in a spare room, though she wondered why they would have a spare room with all the clutter she saw around the place. There were a few chairs around. Four were occupied by herself, Ace, Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 5. There were several others which were vacant.

She was starting to grow impatient. "Dexter! Can you see them yet?" she called out, ready to kick down the door that was separating her and the boy genius.

"Not yet! Be patient!" came the reply. She sighed. It didn't take _that_ long, did it?

"Oh geez, I don't know why Blossom- Oh never mind…" she trailed off. She smirked when she heard the door open.

"What did you just say?" Dexter inquired with a look of surprise on his face.

"Oh, nothing…"

Dexter looked like he wanted say more, but he only scowled and shut the door behind him. She grinned with triumph at her victory over the mastermind. She heard Numbuh 3 giggle, reminding her of her sister. The Kids Next Door operative had giggled exactly like the blue Powerpuff did when they first met Dexter. She remembered it all to clearly.

_It had been a sunny day in Townsville, though there was a calm and cool breeze in the air. She had woken up to her sisters' talking. She had opened her eyes and had given them a questioning look. They had explained to her that there was a boy their age downstairs who was as smart –or even smarter than- the professor. She had denied it, but they had said that they went downstairs and heard the boy correcting the hardworking man on a calculation. Her eyes had slightly widened in disbelief. Her sisters had nodded and decided they would all go and make breakfast._

_She had tossed her green bed sheets aside and climbed out of bed. Now that they were twelve, she and her sisters had switched to having their own beds. Even so, they still shared a bedroom. She ran downstairs to her father's study and told him that her sisters were making breakfast. He nodded and she saw the boy look up, obviously not knowing who she was. Her father noticed and introduced the two._

"_Pleasure to meet you," the auburn haired boy had greeted._

"_You too."_

_She sprinted back upstairs and sat at the kitchen table with her blonde haired sister. Her other sister was the family's cook, so she was in charge of all the food. After twenty minutes, breakfast was ready and her father and the boy came from downstairs. Her father introduced the boy to the other two girls. She noticed the sister that had been cooking was blushing and looking down at her feet. She grinned cheekily while her other sister giggled._

She missed that giggle, even if she would never admit it. It was true, her sisters did get on her nerves at times, but she still loved them. They were family and nothing was ever going to change that.

Her thoughts wandered over to a certain green monkey. Imagining his face when he realized she was still alive made her inwardly laugh. She would have to make sure to keep a close eye on him when he did find out. She'd keep her eyes on all her enemies for that matter. She couldn't wait to see their expressions. She even thought about kicking the snot out of them, just for old times' sake. Of course, that was just her tomboy attitude talking.

She tapped her foot on the ground impatiently. "Are they here _yet_?" she asked.

Dexter groaned from his position outside the room. "No! I told you to… Oh…"

"What is it?"

"Buttercup, they're here."

'_Here we go…_'

_**

* * *

**_

Told you I killed it. The next chapter is the lovely reunion! Bye!


	4. Hero Square

_**Disclaimer: I do not own FusionFall. If it did, all hell would break loose.**_

_**Here ends this story! I did my best, I really, really did! –Nods-**_

_**You know, after writing this, I've found a new fondness for Mojo and the Mayor! :D**_

* * *

Blossom, Bubbles and Professor Utonium were gathered outside one of Marquee Row's buildings. They had been contacted again and given the coordinates to where their surprise was. Each person was surprised to see their family there as well. They were asked to sit down and wait in the lobby. A minute later Dexter arrived, gesturing them to come with him. After exchanging confused glances, the trio was led upstairs to a door. Their guess was that their surprise was behind the door. The boy genius turned around and started to speak.

"I'm very pleased to have led you here for your surprise. I am one hundred percent certain that you will enjoy it." He stepped out of the way to let the family through.

The professor opened the door and took in all that he saw. He spotted Numbuh 3, Numbuh 5, Ace and…

"Buttercup!"

"Huh?"

"What?"

The pink and blue Powerpuff Girls hurried into the room at the sound of their father's voice. They both squealed and ran to hug their returned sister. The father looked on and embraced his daughter when the other two were finished. They all sat in the cushiony chairs and started to chat.

"What happened after you fell into the ocean?" Utonium questioned. He frowned before adding, "You weren't hurt severely I hope."

"Nope, thanks to Ace here. He took care of me pretty well." Buttercup smirked. "Besides, I'm not the type of person to give in to injuries that easily."

"Nice to see you haven't changed a bit," Blossom commented. She rolled her eyes while saying this, but was smiling at the same time.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go get a drink of water." The professor rose from his chair and left the room with Dexter, who was showing him where to find some water.

Blossom whispered something to her blue clad sister, who giggled. The two started giggling, leaving the others in the room confused. When Bubbles started giving sly looks to Buttercup and Ace, Numbuh 5 realized what was happening. She pulled her hat down over her eyes, smirked and nudged Numbuh 3.

"What's your problem?" Buttercup demanded, slightly irritated.

"When did you start dating Ace?" Bubbles intended to be quiet so only her sisters could hear, but everyone else in the room could understand it clearly.

Ace suddenly had an uneasy expression on his face, making it clear he didn't like the situation. Buttercup looked at him, then at Blossom and lastly at Bubbles before answering. "Since he helped me, around a few months after I was taken in by him."

The other two sisters nodded. They had expected their sister to become all flustered and stutter while answering. Of course, nothing was too tough for Buttercup. It was at that moment Professor Utonium and Dexter returned to the room. Bubbles started to uncontrollably giggle at the sight of her father, who just gave her a weird look.

'_Bubbles will never change…'_ Buttercup thought, shaking her head. Somewhere deep down she knew she didn't want her to anyway.

"So…" Dexter started. He was still standing near the doorway. "Since no one else knows that Buttercup had returned, how are we going to tell everyone else?"

* * *

A large crowd of people had gathered in front of Hero Square. All they had been told was to go to Sector V if they wanted an excellent surprise. The intrigued citizens had come in large groups and were now chattering away happily as they waited. Buttercup was waiting behind the giant statue with her two sisters, the professor, Ace and Dexter. Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 5 were trying to calm down some restless people in the audience.

"You ready?" Dexter waited while the three sisters exchanged looks. After a few seconds, they nodded.

Blossom and Bubbles flew to the other side of the statue and calmed everyone down. They gestured for the two Kids Next Door operatives to go stand by their teammates before returning. The two Powerpuffs looked at each other to decide who went first. Blossom turned away first and coughed before speaking.

"As you know our sister, Buttercup, has been missing for about a year now. Yesterday, we found out that she is alive and well!"

A loud cheer erupted from the audience as Buttercup came and perched herself on the giant book before floating down to her sisters. She gave a wave to the audience, not letting her confidence drop one bit. After all, she was the tough one. She scanned the crowd for an evil green monkey, longing to see his reaction. When she finally laid eyes on him, she smirked at his open mouth and wide eyes. She gave him a wave as if to say, "I'm back!"

After a few minutes, Bubbles declared a party at City Hall. Everyone made their way down there using S.C.A.M.P.E.R.s and the monkey minions. The more athletic and gifted didn't need those things and just went on foot or some kind of flying vehicle.

While she was talking to her sisters, she was bombarded with people wanting to welcome her back. The Kids Next Door, Mac and Bloo, Ben, Gwen and Kevin were among those people. Heck, even Eddy came up to her with his two comrades. Though, by far, the biggest welcome back she received was from the Mayor of Townsville.

"Buttercup, you're back!" The Mayor embraced Buttercup in a giant hug, happy to see all three Powerpuffs together again.

After Ms. Bellum tempted the Mayor with a pickle so Buttercup could be free, Blossom turned to her sister and grinned evilly. Bubbles did the same, nudged her and pointed at Ace, who was laughing at Big Billy's stupidity. Buttercup caught the gist of what they were attempting to do and rolled her eyes, sensing a small case of déjà-vu.

"We need the details, now," Blossom claimed. She wanted all the gossip _immediately_. A sudden thought came to her mind. "Wait, have you even told the professor you two are dating?"

"…Uh… No…"

Well, some things could wait!

_**

* * *

There it is! Hope you enjoyed it!**_


End file.
